Christmas Never Forgotten
by Alexa Moon
Summary: L was the world's greatest detective, And he was determined to find the world's greatest criminal. When Christmas arrives, all L wants is to work on the Kira Case. But of course, things can never be that simple when concerning Raito-Kun.
1. Chapter 1

A FanFic for an awesome friend, Hope you like your Christmas gift Shiro!

Disclaimer: If you do not realize that I don't own anything from death note, then I suggest you take a better look at this word, **Fan****fiction**

Summary: L was the world's greatest detective, And he was determined to find the world's greatest criminal. When Christmas arrives, all L wants is to work on the Kira Case. But of course, things can never be that simple when concerning Raito-Kun.

Snow.

The frozen flakes fell everywhere. They created a bright expanse of white. Drowned everything with its graceful decent. Looks like this year they would be having a white Christmas.

The young brunette was a little disappointed when he turned from the window to find absolutely no decorations. What the heck! It was the holidays and they didn't have any lights, or wreathes, or even some mistletoe. They didn't even have a tree set up.

Nobody even bothered to greet him as he entered with L. Well at least there was some form of holiday spirit in their attire. Everyone was at least wearing something that consisted of either red or green.

They worked on the Kira case in silence. Nobody made any progress, and soon the Japanese task force left the building. All on their way home to enjoy Christmas with their families. All except for Raito and L, whom were handcuffed together.

"Come on. Let's go somewhere" said Raito.

"And why should we do that?"

"Come on Ryuzaki. It's Christmas! We should be celebrating the joy of the holidays like everyone else."

"Holidays are meant to be spent with friends and family. I have neither, so there is no reason for me to celebrate."

That hit Raito hard. He should have expected it from L, but for some reason he hadn't. The comment should not have affected him. It wasn't like they were friends. But... It hurt none the less.

"Come on. It'll be fun" Raito declared as he attempted to drag the dark haired detective away from the computer.

"I don't want to" he whined, pulling away from the brown haired cutie. Wait... Cutie? What was he thinking? Raito wasn't cute. But as he glared at the younger boy, he couldn't help but think that Raito looked absolutely adorable with his round, innocent, hazel eyes.

"Just this once can't we do something other than work on the case."

"No."

Raito pouted. How could L be so cruel as to not let him enjoy the holiday. He would do practically anything to be able to receive some holiday cheer. Alright, he knew fighting would get him nowhere, since it hadn't gotten him anywhere before. Maybe he could try begging. Oh god. This was going to be totally embarrassing.

"Please L."

L took one look to see what was up with Raito. Big mistake. Raito was looking at the raven haired male with teary eyes. Damn it. He could not say no to a Raito that looked like he would die if he said anything other than yes. "Don't give me that look."

Another big mistake, now Raito knew that it was working. "Please Ryuzaki."

L knew he had lost. "Fine."

"Yes!" cried Raito as he unexpectedly tackled the other with a hug. "You will not regret this." Then Raito released L from his arms, and grabbed a hold of the elders hand. "Let's go!"

And so, a blushing L was dragged away from his computer by an overly excited Raito-Kun.

The first stop was at the center of the city so they could watch the Christmas parade. L watched as a float with a fat man in a red coat passed by, Santa Claus, L assumed. He looked over at his companion. Raito-Kun was obviously thrilled to see all those floats, especially the one of the snow queen with all it's simplicity of white and blue lights. L personally enjoyed the gingerbread float, based off the story Hansel and Gretel.

Afterwords they made their way a little south to see the towns Christmas tree. It was rather pretty with it's multicolored lights and rounded ornaments. The tree had a large star at the top that changed colors. It went from white to yellow, from blue to red, from green to white again.

When they were finished with staring at the beauty that was an evergreen, the duo left for a restaurant, meaning to obtain dinner. He saw it as they walked to their table. Mistletoe. It hung there above the table. L blushed for a second time that day. He knew well the tradition of mistletoe. If two people were under it at the same exact moment, they were supposed to kiss. Raito didn't seem to know, that, or he just did not care, for he sat underneath the offending plant. L just stood there. What was he to do?

"Um... Ryuzaki, is something wrong?"

"Uh, no." L hesitantly sat at the table.

The waitress took their orders and left snickering. "What's with her?"

All L did was turn away a blush on his face and point up. Raito followed the direction in which the finger pointed. "Oh." Raito bent his head down to the table, his face flaming. "Well um..." He hesitated in what he was about to ask.

L turned back to Raito-Kun. "G-go on."

"Shall we... kiss?"

L gulped, then very slowly he nodded. Raito looked a little shocked. So, naturally, L took the initiative. He reached up to cup Raito's face and very tenderly pressed his lips against Raito's. It was nice, L decided. Very nice.


	2. Chapter 2

The boys had their ordered meals then made the choice to enjoy the snow.

Raito was the one to start the fight. He threw a ball of the white stuff at the back of L's neck, effectively sending a chill down the man's spine. "You'll pay for that Raito-Kun." And thus the snowball war began. It was difficult considering they were handcuffed together, but they took it to their advantage, pulling each other in directions to misdirect the missiles.

At one point or another Raito slipped on the snow, bringing L down along with him. The two ended up face to face, both staring at the other curiously, wondering if the other had done it purposely. Raito decided to take the initiative and leaned up toward his elder to give him a kiss. By the end of it they were both soaked and in the best of moods.

After that, L decided that the handcuffs were unnecessary. He slipped the key out of his pocket and released himself then Raito. Raito stared at his wrist for a second where the handcuff had been. "You're letting me go?"

"Yes, I have no reason to believe at all that you are Kira."

Raito just stared at his superior. He didn't understand why he had been let go. L had kept him imprisoned even when his innocence had been proven. So why now? Was it just cause he'd kissed him? If so, he should have done it a long time ago. Not like it would have changed anything. He would have still been spending his nights with L.

"Come on let's go back so we won't freeze to death."

"Yeah, let's go."

The two made their ways back to the Japanese task force headquarters. They entered, and immediately went to their designated room. Surprisingly, L was the first to fall asleep. Raito on the other hand, was not able to.

It was last minute, but he had figured he would get L a present. He wasn't expecting though that he would end up in trouble.

He snuck out of the room, not wanting to wake his newly found boyfriend. Was L his boyfriend? Sure they had kissed but did that really make them a couple? Raito was not sure.

He found himself roaming the streets, on his way to one of his favorite antique shops. There he found a wooden bento with red hibiscuses painted upon it. He payed for it and started on his way back to headquarters. He knew a bento wouldn't be enough of a present. He would fill it with L's favorite sweets that he would home make. And L would be happy with his present for sure! Raito smiled brightly at the thought of pleasing the raven haired man.

When no one was in sight a hand clamped down on his mouth. Raito realized he was being kidnapped just before he was knocked out. The bento fell from the brunette's hands. It landed in the snow as Raito was dragged off by a dark haired male.


	3. Chapter 3

L had been fast asleep till he was woken by a worried Soichiro Yagami. "Where is he?" he asked.

"Hmm" hummed the world's greatest detective.

"Where is Raito?"

L finally realized what was being asked. "Raito isn't here?"

"No."

And so L was forced to search the entire task force headquarters for his Raito. Did he just claim Raito as his own? Interesting... Soon he had gone through the entire building, even checked the secret passageways. Raito was nowhere to be found. "Shit!"

The members of the task force were all taken aback by L's sudden cussing.

"Ryuzaki."

"I knew it. I knew I shouldn't have let him go. I knew he would run. Why the hell did I let him go? Why?" Why did he let his emotions cloud his judgement? He knew Raito was Kira from the start, this just proved his assumption. But why did it hurt to know that he had been right all along?

"Ryuzaki." called Watari.

"What Watari?" he snapped.

"We have a man waiting outside with a letter from Kira." Eyes widened at this.

"Let him in."

L hid away as an elderly looking man walked in holding a letter and a wooden bento box with red hibiscuses painted upon it. Thus the interrogation started.

"May we ask who you are?"

"I'm Yoshi Niwa, the owner of Niwa Antiques."

"When did you receive this letter?"

"I didn't necessarily receive it, I just happened to find it. I was walking out of my shop when I saw the bento and letter on the ground. I found the letter saying it was from Kira and it was addressed to this building, so I brought it here. You don't think Kira has killed an innocent this time do ya?"

"I don't believe Kira would harm any innocents, why?"

"Well this bento was bought by a young boy. The kid was really nice too, he was getting this bento as a part of a Christmas gift. Said for the rest of the night he was gonna try his hand at making sweets and fill the bento with them."

"Can you describe the boy?"

"Uh, sure. He kinda seemed a little feminine, dressed nicely, had honey hair that kinda hung in his almond eyes, tall, seemed kinda athletic, he looked kinda like the ideal kid."

Raito?

"Did you get a name?"

"I'm sorry, afraid not, but he did mention who the gift was for. A Hideki Ryuga, not the pop-star but a kid at his school."

Raito.

"Thank you sir. You may leave the bento and the letter here."

As soon as Yoshi had left, L was out of hiding. Opening the letter to find a single slip of paper, with a single statement written upon it. "**I WIN"**


	4. Chapter 4

_Why is it so dark? Did L actually fall asleep without the computer?_

Those were Raito's first thoughts upon returning to conciousness. "L, hey you..." then he remembered he had gone out of headquarters to buy the aforementioned person a gift. _That's right I was on my way back when I was knocked out. So this place..._ The brunette looked about the darkened room. _It must be their hideout or somethin._

Raito heard a creak as light filtered into the room. He went to cover his eyes from the sudden brightness, noticing the weight of chains. "Ah, so you're awake now!" As his eyes adjusted he was met with the vision of a Yotsuba member, Kyosuke Higuchi. "Heh. It's about time. Our lord Kira was getting rather impatient."

"What? Kira?"

Raito was promptly ignored as Higuchi pulled out his cell, proceeding to dial a number, and then placing it to his ear. "My lord, the little one has finally woken from his nap."

Some words were spoken from the other participant in the conversation before the phone call ended.

"You are rather lucky, it seems our lord has taken a great interest in you. He will arrive he shortly to speak with you. As for myself, I have orders to fulfill. Farewell Yagami-Kun."

With that Higuchi took his leave, shutting the door, leaving Raito to face the darkness once more.

_So I've been kidnapped by Kira. But what could Kira possibly want from me? Am I bait? But then why would he bother talking to me? If I were just bait wouldn't he just tell the task force that he has me captive and not bother with chitchat?_

Once again Raito was subject to creaking and brightness as a new figure entered the room. "Hello Raito."

Slowly Raito adjusted to the light finding himself facing a very familiar face. One with chestnut hair, pale skin, and round eyes. A thin man who looked really similar to what he saw in the mirror every morning. Someone who could easily pass as his twin. His twin...

"Syado..."

"It has been a long time hasn't it brother, about 10 years."

"Why are you doing this?!"

"Doing what?"

"Killing people!"

"Criminals are not people Raito. You of all people should know that. Do you remember them Raito? Father and Mother? Do you remember the way they treated us? Do you remember how it was to fear for your life? That's what all criminals are like! And I will not stand by and let them taint anymore of this world! Don't you understand Raito? No one will have to suffer anymore. No one will hurt us anymore."

"You're wrong Syado! What you're doing is murder! You can't save the world if you become a criminal yourself!"

"How dare you! I'm doing this for us!"

"No! You're doing this for you! I would never support the act of taking another person's life!"

"I am a saviour!"

"You're a mon-" Before he could finish his sentence, Syado slapped him across the face.

"You will see Raito. I'll be the god of the new world and everyone will be grateful for what I have done."

Raito was soon engulfed in darkness once more.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ryuzaki, We have received a new broadcast sent by Kira on Sakura T.V."

A few days had passed since the task force had received the letter and bento from Yoshi. They were all in low spirits. Raito was still missing, and to L that meant only one thing. Raito had been Kira all along.

"Alright, let's see it."

Soon they were seated watching Sakura T.V.

"I am Kira. Since the police refuse to side with me, I have decided to take matters into my own hands by taking something dear to them."

The task force look slightly confused. What could possibly be so important?

An image appeared, one of a group of people in a dark room. They were the eight members of Yotsuba and one person in the middle. The person in the middle had a bag over their head. Then they removed the bag. It was Raito.

"What the hell is going on?! Let me go!" That was his voice too, albeit a lower pitch than usual. Well fuck. Maybe he wasn't Kira. Or maybe it was his form of a trap.

They shoved him into a chair in the center of the room and then tied him up. "Stop! Let me go!"

Then the image disappeared and Kira spoke again. "That was the son of the head of the Japanese Task force, Raito Yagami. Such a sweet child, I would hate for him to be hurt. If the police agree then they will hand over L for the boy. If not than I'm sorry to say that he will be severely punished for the crimes of the police force. Goodbye for now." The message from Kira ended.

Damn it. Kira had him. It was either he died or Raito. Unless of course Raito was Kira, in which Raito would not be in any danger.

But could L take that chance?

No. There was no way he would let Raito die.

"What are we going to do?" asked Matsuda.

"Shouldn't that be obvious what we will do?" asked L in return.

"What do you mean Ryuzaki?" asked Soichiro.

"Are you inferring that you are willing to let your son die for me?"

"Well no..."

"Good, cause I am turning myself in exchange Raito-Kun."

"What? Are you sure you want to do that Ryuzaki?"

"Yes."


End file.
